


Whiskey and Rye

by Stria (Asia117)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (well actually there is a bit of plot), Anal Sex, And a tiny bit of - Freeform, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Harry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Subspace, Threesome, Trans Character, but also a brief, dom nick (kind of), i guess a tiny bit of, nick and louis are cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It should have been obvious, in hindsight, to see that Louis is now obsessed with the thought of Harry and Nick Grimshaw. He can’t stop thinking about how Harry must look while receiving pleasure from a person who isn’t Louis. How they must look with their lips stretched around Nick, and Nick’s hands in their hair, pulling them out of his dick while they try to get back, always so greedy when it comes to sucking cock, always so needy. Harry was made for sucking cock, Louis thinks, and he still hasn’t found a vision that manages to be more erotic than them on their knees, lips stretched around his cock.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Harry is in a relationship with Louis and wants to have a threesome with Nick. It all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Rye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> NOTE ON PRONOUNS USAGE:  
> Harry's pronouns are he/she/they, depending on the moment. When talking in general, Harry's pronouns are always they, so that's why you will find things like (quoting) _Louis knows he’s [Harry] probably not even aware he’s doing it, they’re always much more vocal when they get in this place usually._ The first sentence is set in the present of the story in a moment where Harry's a boy, and the second one talks in general about Harry, using they because it's what Harry uses in this 'verse.  
>  I hope this will clear up any doubts you could have had.
> 
> Supermega thanks, as always, to [Grace](http://achilleus.tumblr.com) for being an amazing beta and an amazing person in general. Also supermega thanks to [Del](http://serafique.tumblr.com) for being another amazing beta and for saying she could feel HL's bond even if she didn't even know who they were because she's not in the fandom. Also supermega thanks to Lu, my childhood gay friend, who will never see this because I'm not out to him but who helped me a lot with the positions and the coherence in this one.
> 
> Littlepinkbow, I hope you enjoy the the story and I hope it doesn't strain too much from what you asked! It did end up slipping from my hands a bit, with the power dynamics and all that! (But the tomlinshaw dynamic is my guilty pleasure, I must admit.)

The first time it happens, they’re laying in bed after a particularly satisfying scene. Harry is sweaty and sated, idly playing with their pronouns necklace. The plaque shows THEY in bold letters, black over the neon blue of the background. Louis is caressing their hair, not really thinking about anything at the moment, when he feels them shift to look at him properly, from where their head is resting on his shoulder. “I think we should have a threesome.”

Louis stops his hands and peers down at his partner, raises an eyebrow. “A threesome? Like you, me, and a random person?”

Harry shakes their head, doesn’t elaborate, and Louis soon hears their soft snuffles signalling they fell asleep. He raises his eyebrows, but decides to leave it at that for the time being.

 

The second time it happens, the context isn’t sexual at all; they’re doing their weekly grocery shopping, and they’re stalling by the beer aisle because Harry can’t find the red Grimbergen they love to drink after discovering the joy of a proper _aperitivo_ on their holiday in Italy. They don’t even look down at Louis in their focus to find the bottle on the top shelf, just keeps their gaze trained upwards and goes “Could very well be Nick.”

Louis doesn’t get it at the beginning. He’s looking at a pack of peanuts, pondering whether it would be better to buy them or not, and he just makes a vaguely inquiring sound at what Harry says.

“I mean, have you seen his hands?” And _that_ gets Louis’ attention.

He shifts a bit, putting the peanuts in the trolley, and looks at Harry. “His hands?”

“Well,” Harry blushes a bit, two beer bottles in each hand. They put the bottles in the trolley, eyes the peanuts, adds a bag of crisps to them. “I mean that his hands are. Quite big. And he’s got slender fingers. You know. Wrists.”

Louis is kind of speechless. He pushes the trolley towards the fruit and veg aisle, tells Harry, “We’re going to have this conversation. But now is not the place.”

Harry follows him, snickering, and touches the necklace hidden under their shirt. Shifts a bit. “Purple?”

Louis nods, thinking about the purple plaque with SHE in big letters. “Got it, babe.” Harry smiles and runs her fingers through her hair.

 

The third time, they’re snuggled up in front of the fire playing scrabble. They’re having a proper cream tea to feel posh,  like they’re in a Jane Austen novel. Harry is putting clotted cream on her scone, and is waiting for Louis to make his move. She’s smirking because she knows that Louis’ pretty much fucked; she’s ace at scrabble, and she never lets him win because  _you already win at footie, Lou_ . Fuck her, honestly. “Fuck you, Minnie.”

Harry giggles, looking down at her polka dotted pink shirt, and shakes her head. “You just don’t like that I am capable of winning wherever the brain is concerned.”

It’s not true. She’s awful at chess, but Louis attacks her with neck nibbles all the same, making her all giggly and hard in a matter of seconds. Harry swats him away, and bites her scone, watching him knowingly.

She’s breathtakingly beautiful, and Louis can’t think about anything else for a couple of seconds. It’s only natural that what comes out of his mouth after is “So. Threesome with Nick.”

Harry blushes, uses her pinkie to clean the corner of her mouth from the strawberry jam, and then suck on it. She nods. “His hands.”

Louis snorts. “Yes, darling. I understood that bit about his hands last time.”

Harry shrugs unapologetically. “I mean, I just wanted to reiterate the sentiment. I like Nick’s hands and I think having a threesome with him would be a great idea.”

Louis has been thinking about it since the first time Harry told him. It’s not that he’s necessarily opposed to the idea of a threesome; when Harry and he got together, they were pretty clear about the fact that there could have been some sort of exploration in the future. And Nick was more Louis’ friend than he was Harry’s, honestly, even if he was originally Harry’s friend. The point isn’t that.

The point is that Harry’s not really _out_ , gender-wise. And Louis isn’t sure if they can have a threesome without risking triggering dysphoric reactions or a gender shift in the middle of it, and their secret to come out. “Do you think it’s doable?”

Harry understands what Louis’ saying, and purses her lips. “We should probably wait for a boy day, maybe? If we wait for a boy day there won’t be problems.”

“So do we just contact Nick and tell him to be ready for a booty call?”

Harry goes for her laugh-squeak, and promptly follows it up with a coughing fit because she just choked on a bit of tea. “That would probably be right in Nick’s preferences, to be honest.”

Louis snuggles up in her harms, lets himself be kissed, and steals the last bite of scone from Harry’s hands. She lets Louis do that, with the knowing smile of someone who would be winning at scrabble but is letting herself being distracted.

Louis loves her a lot.

 

The fourth time, they’re in the middle of a play session, literally. Harry has got him all tied up to keep him calm and grounded, and put a cock ring on him. She’s looking down at him, her lips stained red from the makeup and curved into the smirk of someone who knows her boyfriend wants nothing more than touch her and make her come. She’s seated on his chest, teasing him with her cock just out of his mouth’s reach. “Do you think you’ve been a good boy?” She pauses, spreads precome on Louis’ lips and he licks it desperately under her gleeful gaze. “Do you think you deserve it yet?”

Louis whines desperately; he doesn’t feel like talking right now, and he knows Harry will understand.

Harry beams down at him. “Oh, but you’re a dirty, dirty boy. Always wanting more. Need to learn how to wait, dirty boy?”

Louis wiggles a bit, just to feel the rope tighten around his body. He makes a quiet whimper when he looks at the lace garter belt Harry’s wearing. When he came home, she was wearing a small colour coordinated bra, a flowery dress and red patent leather heels. She was a vision.

“Should have another person here, to teach you some patience. To make you watch while I suck their cock. They’ll finally get what _you_ want, and you’ll be forced to watch and wait.” Harry pauses, shuffles backwards on Louis’ body, and sinks on his cock in a fluid motion. Louis chokes on his spit. “Maybe after that you will have learnt to be patient.”

Louis doesn’t even have the strength to whine, he barely has the strength to _breathe_ —

Harry’s cheeks are red, and her breathing is becoming irregular. “I can feel how much you want it, don’t you, baby?” She puts her hand on his ribs for leverage, and Louis feels her pressing the rope into his skin, knows the ridges will leave marks and even bruises, if he’s lucky.

Later, he does get what he wants in the form of Harry’s come on his face and in his mouth, but he can’t stop thinking about the scene she has depicted.

 

They don’t really sit and have a talk about it, after that. They approach it in pieces, as is customary with all the things they do. Louis’ whipping up egg yolks for a lemon zabaione, and Harry comes near him, leaning on the counter, his yellow HE plaque capturing Louis’ attention. “I wonder if Nick is versatile too, what the dynamics would be.” Louis just shrugs, doesn’t point out the obvious, that they’re both really fluid when it comes to bedroom roles so it won’t really matter.

Another time, Harry’s cleaning the windows and Louis stops dusting the shelves for a bit, goes behind them and murmurs, “I would really like to see you sucking him off, though.” Harry goes slack, abandoning themselves in his arms. (They don’t go back cleaning for a bit, after that.)

And then Harry comes up to him, and firmly says “I would very much like you to wear the Dom hat though. If we do get with Nick. I want you and him to dominate me.” They pause, shuffling their feet a bit. “I want to be taken care of, Lou.”

Louis hugs them as stronger as he can, and kisses their hair. “I promise you will be cherished like the precious baby you are, H. If it’s the last thing I do.”

Again, when Louis’ on his pc, trying to get the servers to go up again, and Harry envelopes him in a big hug and tells him that “Your mouthy self would be interesting to see with Nick in the bedroom.” Louis shivers, and thumbs at the anchor on their wrist.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

It should have been obvious, in hindsight, to see that Louis is now obsessed with the thought of Harry and Nick Grimshaw. He can’t stop thinking about how Harry must look while receiving pleasure from a person who isn’t Louis. How they must look with their lips stretched around Nick, and Nick’s hands in their hair, pulling them off his dick while they try to resist, always so greedy when it comes to sucking cock, always so needy. Harry was made for sucking cock, Louis thinks, and he still hasn’t found a vision that manages to be more erotic than Harry on their knees, lips stretched around his cock.

Unless it’s them on their knees, lips stretched around someone else’s cock, probably. And Harry likes Nick.

And Louis… Louis doesn’t  _not_ like Nick. They’re friends, and they’re  always trying to outdo each other; Louis loves Nicholas to bits. Even now, with his blond hair that looks like he’s got a dead ferret perpetually perched on his head.

So, that’s the situation: Louis likes Nick Grimshaw and would like very much to do as Harry suggested. He just need a plan now.

 

He decides to approach Nick like he’d approach a spooked animal: by going for his throat. Louis blocks him one afternoon while he’s getting off of work, with a Cheshire cat smile. “Nicholas, do you have a minute?”

Nick raises his eyebrows, running his freakishly long fingers through the dead ferret. “For you? I have two, Tomlinson.”

Louis smiles sardonically, crosses the road to get into the park in front of where Nick works without looking if Nick’s following him. He brought a cup of black coffee to ingratiate Nick, and he knows Nick can’t resist to a treat like that one after work. He doesn’t talk for a bit, choosing to bask in one of the rare sunny days they get. They stop at a secluded bench under a cherry tree, and Louis finally gives Nick his coffee, taking a sip  of the tea he bought for himself.

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t bring me pressed juice.” Nick is half-sprawled on the bench, smiling a bit like the little shit that he is. He’s looking at the sun, sunglasses perched on his nose. Louis hits the back of his neck in retaliation, making him squawk indignantly.

“Yes, I guess I could have brought an oleander pressed juice, innit. And amanita phalloides, since that’s what you deserve.”

Nick massages the back of his neck and pouts. “It’s the least you could do if you were going to corner me like this, twat.”

Louis shrugs. If everything goes according to his plan, Nick will be more than thankful by the end of the conversation. He stares at Nick straight in his eyes and goes for his throat. “You know, if you ever hurt Harry I’ll have your nuts.”

Nick raises his left eyebrow. “This sounds like the thing _I_ said to _you_ when you first started dating Harry, babe.”

“I know,” Louis doesn’t let himself to be wary of fucking Nick—pun intended—of all people. “And now I’m throwing it right back at you, before I ask you something.”

Nick just looks at him owlishly over his coffee.

“Harry has recently expressed his need for you in,” Louis pauses, searching for words. “Some interesting ways, I guess. He needs the both of us to have him together.”

“So you’re asking me if I could be Harry’s gallant and take him to parties when you can’t? Do you get off to that?” Nick thinks he’s so funny when he’s really, really not.

Louis just looks at Nick condescendingly. “No, Nicholas, I’m asking you if you’re open to the thought of having a threesome with Harry and me.”

Nick chokes on his coffee.

When he’s stopped coughing he looks at Louis, wary. “Are you having me on, mate?”

Louis shakes his head. “I swear I’m being honest.”

“A threesome…” Nick seems dazed. Louis should _really_ give him some time to absorb the news and reflects, but that’s not his plan.

“A threesome. You know, naked and sweaty bodies, tangl—” He’s interrupted by Nick shoving his hand over Louis’ mouth, pressing a bit.

Louis blushes. His hands indeed.

He can see the exact moment in which Nick realises, because he becomes beet red and snatches his hand away. When he speaks, he’s not looking at Louis. “I have to admit, this isn’t what I was expecting when you came to talk to me.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “I want to know though, do you think we can do it and then remain friends? Because putting myself between you and Harry, or risking ruining the relationship we have,” he pauses, and looks at Louis right in the eyes. “That’s the last thing I want to do. I hope you understand that.”

And see, _that’s_ why Louis loves Nick to bits. Because for as much as he can be a dickhead, when it comes to serious things he’s always putting others in front of him, always caring and loving. He smiles and shakes his head. “You know me. I would never have said yes if I thought this was something that would have ruined our relationship.” He makes a vague gesture between Nick and him with his hand. “Both between Harry and me _and_ between you and me. And you and Harry, of course.”

Nick nods, reassured by Louis’ words.

“And you know,” Louis goes on, “it’s a trust thing. Apart from the obvious attraction that needs to be here for a threesome, you’re probably the only person I’d trust Harry with. I know you, Nick.” He takes a cigarette from the packet in his pocket and lights it, exhaling the smoke slowly. “And you’re my best friend, so it’ll definitely be okay.”

Nick blinks a few times, and he’s got his eyes suspiciously shiny. “You’re the only one able to turn a threesome talk into a sappy love declaration, Tommo.”

Louis smirks. “Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t like it, mate.”

Nick elbows him, and then put his head on Louis’ shoulder. “So, how will this work?”

Louis puts his arm around Nick’s shoulders. “We can’t plan it that much in advance because of the workload I’m facing lately; I really don’t know when I’ll have a free evening.” The excuse slips from his lips easy as drinking water, and he feels Nick nodding on his shoulder. “It will probably be a glorified booty call, if you’re okay with that.”

He feels, more than hears, Nick snickering silently. “Don’t worry about that, I’d do anything to get some.”

 

When Nick discovers that Louis won’t submit to him, he laughs so hard that his eyes water.

Louis whacks him across the back of his head and steals his coffee in retaliation, so he’ll learn his lesson.

Nick sneers at him. “You don’t even take your coffee black.”

Louis shrugs. “I could always add some milk, which would also have the double effect of preventing you from drinking it forever.” He pointedly takes a sip from Nick’s cup, then makes a face. Black coffee should be banned; it’s almost as bad as that stupid rugby rip-off Harry likes to watch.

“If you do that, I’m using your bathroom to be sick.” Nick successfully snatches his cup from Louis’ hands and gulps down the rest of the coffee. “You know I’m not above that, Tomlinson.”

Louis smirks. “You love Harry too much for that, mate, and we both know that.” He plays idly with his fingers, sobering up a bit. “Actually I’m here because of Harry.” Without them knowing, too, but he doesn’t say that. He knows he’s being protective over Harry, but he can’t help it, not when Harry is his personal sunshine and the most important person in his life.

Nick nods, face serious. He gestures for Louis to sit on his couch before sitting himself and running a hand through his bleached hair, still sleep rumpled.

Louis sighs. “I should have said this yesterday, but I guess I forgot. The matter is simple, really,” he pauses, looks at Nick right in the eyes. “I love Harry a lot, and since we’re playing a bit… I want you to know that this will be primarily about Harry, not about you or me. I want Harry to feel safe and taken care of, and I know this will result in you possibly not feeling as taken care as you maybe expect.” He scoots over to Nick and puts his arm over Nick’s shoulder. “And maybe also feeling left out, and I want to tell you that this is a real possibility, even  though I do find you sexy, or else I wouldn’t have been on board with Harry’s idea.” Nick smirks and puffs out his chest. Louis slaps it lightly and raises his eyebrows. “ _I was saying_ that you can back out if you think that’s not what you want, and there’ll be no hard feelings from Harry or me.”

Nick nods, and ponders for a bit. “I understand that, of course. I don’t want to back out, but I think I would like to talk to Harry about it, of course. Talk it out to clear our mind might be good.”

Louis smiles. “Of course. Would you like me to be there too or not?”

 

The “reassurance talk”, of course, turns into a full blown negotiation talk. Nick is visibly more relaxed when Harry assures him that yes, they want it, and yes, it was their idea. And _yes_ , Nick has great hands and they can’t wait to see them in action. And _yes_ , they would like to be the submissive part during the threesome. Later that night, Louis sends a text to Nick that reads _jesus m8 u couldn’t trust me at all I see how it is_ , and he adds a couple of emojis so Nick understands he’s joking.

The answering aubergine emoji and tongue emoji make him laugh aloud.

 

***

 

“I think this is the day. I feel… pretty stable, and it’s a boy day.” Harry looks at him coquettishly and bats his eyelashes.

Louis smiles, slipping into his role. “Well then, baby. Go and get ready, I’ll call Nick.” He puts his hand on the back of Harry’s neck and squeezes lightly in reassurance.

Harry smiles up at him and scampers off after an airy “ _yes, Daddy”_ and a fleeting kiss on his lips.

Louis sends a quick text to Nick, and relaxes on the couch listening to the sound of Harry showering. He’ll shower when Harry’s in the playroom, waiting like the good boy he is.

He’s thankful for the fact that they decided to turn the spare room into a playroom; he wasn’t so sure at the beginning, arguing that maybe a guestroom would have been better, but then again they almost never had people over for more than a day, and they could easily sleep in the sofa bed they had in the living room.

On the other hand, maybe having a cage right in the middle of their bedroom wasn’t the best course of action. So, in the end they got their playroom. It was pretty nice, too, and they could almost pass it off as a spare bedroom had it not been for the hooks on the ceilings. The cage in the corner could be covered, and the rest—a super king size bed, a chest where they kept some of their toys, the super soft wall-to-wall carpet, and a large mirror—looked like design quirks.

Upon hearing the shower stopping and Harry pattering towards the playroom, Louis gets up and goes into the bathroom; Nick will arrive fairly soon, and he’s feeling all the anticipation thrumming in his veins.

 

When Nick arrives, they don’t really talk. Louis can tell Nick is as impatient as he is, and not in the mood for pleasantries. He just mutters that they have a playroom and he can leave his clothes on the cage in the corner. Nick’s eyebrows shoot up, but when they reach the door and Louis opens it, he literally gapes.

Harry is kneeling in the centre of the room, completely naked; he’s got his hand behind his back, ready for the handcuffs, and his head lowered, in a perfect position of submission. He’s also put out the toys and the lube they’ll be using. Good boy. Louis goes up to him, caresses his hair and pulls a bit, making him gasp quietly.

“Good boy, you’re being great,” he says, then he takes the handcuffs Harry had put out when he got in the playroom, and fastens them on Harry’s wrists. Louis looks at Nick, who’s folding his clothes over the cage in the corner. “We use the colour system for safe words. If you need to check yourself or something just say yellow and we can pause. If you need to stop, say red.” He takes the opened steel cock ring and fastens it around the base of Harry’s cock. Harry’s breath hitches when Louis let the plug go, leaving it dangling from the chain.

Nick walks towards them, half smirking and half smiling seriously. “Thank you for this run-on, Tomlinson.” He stops, looming over Harry in all his smirking, naked glory. He’s honestly beautiful, all long and lean and pale, and with his cock standing out against his tummy, the tip pinkish against the paleness of his skin.

And Harry’s absolutely breath-taking, with his rosy cheeks and his obvious excitement for what’s to come. Louis kisses Harry’s neck slowly, and puts two fingers under Harry’s chin, forcing him to raise his gaze. “Look at Nick, babe. You have to work twice as hard to keep your lovers satisfied tonight.”

Harry’s lips are parted, and he’s already panting a bit. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Well then,” Louis kisses Harry’s head, and then speaks in his hair. “For starters, baby, why don’t you go and give Nick a bit of a welcome the way I know you can do? Be a love, and make him feel at ease.” He lets Harry crawl towards Nick, a bit out of balance because he can’t use his hands, and almost faceplants in Nick’s cock. He chuckles good-naturedly. “Always so greedy, baby, slow down a bit.”

Nick’s face is openly wanting, his mouth parted slightly, gaze transfixed on Harry. He brings his hand under Harry’s chin and tilts it up. “Eyes on me, babe. The only time when your eyes can be on another place, they have to be on Louis.” He watches Louis a bit anxiously, like he expects to be called off, but Louis shakes his head and winks at Nick.

“Be a good boy for Nick, baby. Make me proud.”

He watches, transfixed, as Harry nuzzles Nick’s groin teasingly, and leaves little kitten kisses all over it, without ever touching his cock or his balls once. Seeing Harry near his cock has always been a turn-on, but seeing Harry near Nick’s cock, about to start sucking it in earnest, is one of the most erotic views Louis has ever experienced.

He gets up and goes to Nick, suddenly wanting to participate. He puts his hand in Harry’s hair, caresses a bit and nudges him to make him stop teasing. When Harry puts his mouth on Nick’s cockhead, Louis swallows his gasp and kisses Nick fiercely, wanting. He cups the back of Nick’s head as Nick gives as good as he gets, his lips soft and trembling because of Harry’s ministrations.

When the kiss ends, Louis gets a better look at Harry’s hollow cheeks and red lips, his half-lidded eyes still trying to stay open to watch Nick’s face. Louis’ hand roams to Nick’s chest, tweaking his nipples eliciting a low moan from him.

Nick’s hands hover a bit over Harry’s head, and he looks down at Louis to check if it’s okay. Again, Louis winks. “He would love it if you fucked his face.”

Nick smiles down at Harry and then grabs his hair, tugging a bit. As soon as Harry whimpers, Nick starts moving his hips in earnest, letting out heavy breaths. Harry gags a bit at the beginning, and then he gets used to it and just… takes it exactly like he does with Louis, but now Louis gets to see Harry’s raw beauty while he sucks someone else’s cock. Louis’ been hard in his boxers since forever, but he can feel himself dripping, a wet patch forming on the fabric.

Louis kneels again and lubes his fingers, starting to work on putting the butt plug inside of Harry. He can tell Harry doesn’t expect it because of the gasp (and subsequent gag) he makes when Louis starts massaging his rim. He grips Harry’s hips and inserts the first two fingers; he moves them around, barely grazing Harry’s prostate and making him whimper, and looks up at Nick, lost in what looks like pure bliss. “Nick, don’t come yet. You don’t want to reward him too soon.”

Nick opens his eyes and slows his thrusts, smirking; Louis can see he’s getting more comfortable with the whole setting, and he’s glad of it.

“Oh, you’re right. Young Harold here needs to be a good boy before being rewarded, innit?” Nick goes to take his cock out of Harry’s mouth, and Harry whimpers and follows it a bit. Louis smacks him sharply on his arse, and pairs it up with a sudden crooking of his fingers.

“Don’t be greedy, baby. Or you’ll be punished, you know that.” He’s not used to giving warnings, but he knows Harry’s likely overwhelmed, and doesn’t want to push too much.

Harry whimpers and hangs his head low, and Louis smacks him again. “Eyes on Nick, love. Eyes either on Nick or on me.”

“I want to suck him.” Nick is looking at Harry’s cock, all plumped up from the ring, and biting his lip. 

Louis smirks, presses his fingers on Harry’s hips and inserts a third finger, making a quick work of it. He knows Harry likes it when it stings a bit, and through the years they have so much trust built that he doesn’t need to worry about Harry not liking it at the moment. “We could get on the bed then, get more comfortable.” He looks at Nick, who nods but doesn’t move, just stays there and puts two fingers in Harry’s mouth.

“You know, I would love to gag him if we didn’t need his mouth free.”

Louis chuckles, still moving his fingers. “He’s a really cute thing when he’s gagged. Pity you can’t see it.” He draws his fingers out of Harry and puts a bit of lube on the plug. “We can try blindfolding though, if you want.” When he puts the plug inside Harry, he lets out an _oh!_ that sounds like pleasure and surprise.

Louis helps Harry stand up to get on the bed, and keeps his hands on his hips. He’s already a baby deer when he doesn’t have the added handicap of missing his arms for balance, and Louis doesn’t want to risk it.

He helps Harry to get on the bed, even if it’s not necessary, and he can tell Harry knows from the grateful smile that’s shot towards him, and then looks at him softly. “So, what do you say about a blindfold, baby?”

Harry licks his lips and doesn’t hesitate. “Green, Daddy. Please.”

Louis grins and blows him a kiss. “Good boy. Nick,” he says, rummaging in the box they use to store their toys. “What do _you_ say about a blindfold?”

When he looks at Nick, he sees him flustered and open-mouthed. “Definitely green,” he murmurs, looking at Harry. Harry’s making himself as much comfortable as possible on the bed, laying on his back with his hands still tied up together. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but Louis knew his baby could take it in stride.

He takes the blindfold out and wordlessly throws it to Nick, who winks at him and saunters towards Harry. “Well, young Harold, guess I’m doing the honours.”

Louis watches Nick carefully putting the blindfold over Harry’s eyes, before leaning down to kiss his neck. It’s an erotic view, Harry looking powerless with his back arched to make space for his arms, his lips parted and letting out helpless, pitiful little whines. Nick looms over him, mouthing at him hungrily like a starved man.

Louis suddenly wishes he thought about negotiation for picture-taking, but he’s pretty sure that the image of Harry and Nick together as Supreme Hot Thing will be permanently etched on the inside of his eyelids.

He looks at Nick slowly making his way down Harry’s body; he uses more teeth than tongue, and Louis can see Harry’s feeling that a lot, always wanting things to be on the right side of hurting, always wanting his screams and moans to be tinged with pain.

And they do play with pain, sometimes. Louis’ not into it as Harry is, but he would be lying if he said he doesn’t like when Harry’s big expanse of a back turns deep red for all the flogging he does.

He gets naked, then goes up to them and, without warning, smacks Harry’s thigh, hard.

Harry yelps and jerks, whining pitifully. “Daddy…” he pants, and turns his head towards the place where he thinks Louis is.

It’s wrong of a few centimetres, but Louis’ heart doubles his size all the same at the sight of his baby always looking for him, even when he has a man tending to his needs.

Louis wonders briefly if his heart could burst for all the feelings it’s holding.

He caresses tenderly Harry’s cheek and jaw, and basks in the fact that Harry leans instinctively into his touch. His hand goes lower, lower on Harry’s chest and twists his nipple, hard enough to make Harry yelp again.

Louis turns his head towards Nick, who winks and then takes Harry all in without hesitating; his cheeks hollows and Louis can see his throat working fast to swallow Harry’s cock, his nose brushing Harry’s pubes.

Harry’s panting hard, his senses heightened from the blindfold, and when Louis pulls his hair to expose his neck, he starts whining with each exhale. They’s always like that, easily getting overwhelmed when they’re blindfolded.

Louis bites Harry’s neck hard, and listens to his loud keening. “You’re being great, baby. So great for Daddy and Nick.” He whispers the words against Harry’s neck, and pulls a bit harder on his hair.

He goes the same way Nick went before, down, down on his chest, and takes Harry’s hardened nipple between his teeth, biting him a little and swirling his tongue on the nub. Harry is almost full on wailing, and he feels the sudden need of silencing him. He feels the need to sit on his face and make Harry stay there and just _take it_. He wants Harry to open him up and lick him out thoroughly. He wants Harry to make him come only with his tongue.

So he does.

He feels obscenely exposed once he’s seated, with his legs totally parted and his cock in full display. He’s not even in his usual position, facing the wall, because he wanted to watch Nick sucking Harry. He’s just there, and he can feel that Harry, after his first surprised gasp, gives in and starts to lick within inch of his life. And this is what Louis wants in this precise instant; not preps, and not teasing, just his partner delving into his hole with all the desperation needed.

He looks at Nick through hooded eyes, and he sees that Nick is there, not even moving anymore, just watching, transfixed. Louis wants to put on a bit of a show, make him see how special Harry is, and he moves his hips a bit, moaning inadvertently. He brings down his hands, teasing his balls a bit and then balancing himself on Harry’s chest, flicking his nipple hard and making him moan into his hole.

Harry’s tongue is the best feeling in the world, always has been. That velvety feeling that’s not quite hard like his fingers but it still opens him up perfectly and makes him go haywire every single time without failure.

He’s so taken with Harry’s tongue that doesn’t see Nick at first. He just notices him fumbling with the lube when he babbles “I can’t, I have, I—,” and slicking three of his fingers.

And then he just goes and puts them all inside himself, without even waiting.

Louis moans again, watching him. He strokes his cock slowly, not wanting to come yet. “You,” he croaks out. He clears up his voice, tries again. “You want Harry to fuck you?”

Nick groans and nods. He’s fingering himself quickly and efficiently, using his other hand on Harry’s hip to balance himself. He’s also eyeing Harry’s cock and it looks _so nice_ with the ring on, all swollen and almost purple, bobbing slightly with Harry’s movements.

He helps Nick when he sinks on Harry’s cock. He knows it’s a bit difficult to take the first time, and even more so when it’s all swollen with a cock ring on. And Nick was kind of sloppy with the preparation, but he did have Harry’s cock in his mouth before prepping himself, so he must have calculated it.

Still, he has to ask. “Are you okay? Colour?”

Nick smiles, and put his hand on Louis’, where it’s on Harry’s ribs. “I’m fine. Green, thank you for asking.” He pauses a bit, moves experimentally and moaning at the feeling. Beneath Louis, Harry starts tongue-fucking him frantically, his technique becoming even more sloppy than before. Louis is in heaven.

He looks at Nick, now slowly sinking up and down on Harry’s cock. He’s showing off his thigh muscles, and Louis has the sudden urge of biting them, marking them up, to show Nick who’s the boss. And maybe mark up his cock too. Mark it and make him come.

Louis moans at the thought, and raises his gaze just in time to see that Nick is smirking. He blushes a bit, ready to find an excuse, but before he can open his mouth Nick takes him from the back of his neck and kisses him hard, a bit sloppy because they’re still moving on Harry.

Nick rubs his nipple and swallows his moan, and then his hand goes down and, _oh god_ , starts wanking him. It’s a bit awkward, given the position, but his hands make up for the slight falter in the strokes.

Louis feels dizzy, with Harry’s tongue on his arse, and with Nick working him with his mouth and hand, and he couldn’t have asked for something better, really.

“Do you like, _ah_ ,” he has to interrupt himself because Nick managed to twist his hand and bite his neck at the same time. “Do you like being used, baby? Do you like fucking Nick?”

Harry’s answering moan vibrates through his tongue, and Louis shivers and bites Nick’s lobe to stop himself from moaning out loud. “Oh, yes, I know you do baby. You’re such a good boy, the best boy ever. You’re letting yourself be used by Daddy and Nick, you’re making Daddy proud of you.” He kisses Nick hard and lets himself feel the orgasm approaching slowly, in curls of hot pleasure in his abdomen making his muscle twitch slightly. “Do you want Daddy and Nick to mark you all up, baby? Come on your tummy?”

Harry twitches so violently in answer that Louis raises himself up, worried. “Baby, what happened? Do you need to word out?” he knows he’s acting like a mother hen, but it’s his _baby_ the one this whole stuff is about, and his baby has to enjoy it fully.

Harry’s face is all red, and when he speaks he sounds like he’s been crying. “No, Daddy, please, come back, please, I’m green, green, please Daddy! Please let me make you come, please!”

Louis smiles, reassured, and lowers himself down again, with Harry going in with renewed enthusiasm. “Needy, baby, you’re always so needy,” he tells him, and lets Nick resume his ministrations.

The heat continues inexorably to curl up in his abdomen, thick and hot, and Louis finds himself trembling and leaning heavily both on Harry and Nick. “So good, baby, so good,” he murmurs, overwhelmed. “You were, _oh_ , so right about Nick’s hands, they’re paradise.” He has to close his eyes; it’s too much, and he lowers his head on Nick’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

He can feel Nick’s strokes becoming sloppier and faster, and the heat goes up, up, and then explodes and he feels himself coming, hoping Nick is angling it all on Harry’s tummy or Harry will probably pout for a week.

He comes down fast from his orgasm, Harry’s tongue effectively stopping his cock from going down, and Nick is stroking his own cock incredibly fast and coming on Harry’s tummy with a long and drawn out moan.

Louis gets off Harry and gestures for Nick to do the same. He goes up to him, runs two fingers on the mess of come on Harry’s tummy and puts them in his mouth, making him moan. Harry’s a mess, with his lips swollen and red from the rimming, and a flush that goes from his cheeks to his chest.

He’s the most gorgeous person Louis’ ever seen. “You’ve been a good boy, baby, such a good boy for Daddy and Nick.”

Harry turns his head towards Louis, smiles a bit hazy from being denied the orgasm for so long. “Daddy…” he murmurs, seemingly lost in his world. Louis doesn’t doubt that if he takes out the blindfold Harry’s eyes will be glassy and unfocused.

“I’m taking off your ring now. Is it okay if Daddy fucks you, baby?” He doesn’t wait for Harry’s reply and starts opening the cock ring without touching Harry’s cock. Between a blowjob and Nick riding him, he’s had enough stimulation, he can come without Louis touching his cock.

“Yes, Daddy, please, Daddy. Yes. Green.” Harry’s voice is spacey and even slower than usual, and Louis can tell Nick’s worried. He shakes his head, signalling there’s nothing to worry about, and then makes Harry turn and puts him with his face on the mattress and his arse in the air, legs slightly parted.

“You look so good, baby. Arse on display for your Daddy, you’re being so good.” He checks Harry’s hole to see if there’s enough lube after taking out the plug, and then adds more lube for precaution. When he sinks inside Harry he feels realigned with the universe. Harry’s heat is always welcoming, his muscles working to clamp down on Louis and make him come as fast as possible.

He didn’t think about Nick when putting Harry in that position, and while he did tell him that this was all about Harry, he doesn’t really want to make him watch. If anything, Louis found much more pleasurable watching his baby satisfying another man.

So he’s kind of expecting it (but not expecting it at all) when Nick comes behind him as soon as he starts slowly fucking into Harry. He puts one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cheek, kneading his arse a bit. When Louis doesn’t move to make him stop Nick licks his lobe, and Louis can feel the smirk he’s wearing. “You have no idea how sexy you two are. And you have no idea what you do to me, Louis.” Nick’s hand goes from his cheek to massaging his rim, and Louis stutters in his movements, inadvertently letting out a low moan. Under him, Harry’s trembling and moaning, and Louis strengthens his hold on Harry’s hips, picks up the pace. Behind him, Nick bites his neck and lowers his voice? “Are you okay with this, Lou?”

Louis nods, answers, “If I start to get uncomfortable, I’ll word out. I have no qualms about that,” and puts a hand on the small of Harry’s back, trying to regain a control that he feels slipping more and more at every touch from Nick. Harry’s moaning and trembling, and Louis’ goal is to make him come as many times as possible.

He’s overwhelmed, both from being inside the love of his life and from Nick fingering him slowly, unhurried, rubbing his nipple as if it was the only thing he’s ever done. He can’t even fight back like he usually does with Nick out of the bedroom, because he’s out of his depth.

“What do you think about Harry being on his back so he can make a mess of himself when he comes, Lou?” Nick uses a pet name and maintains his tone low, but loud enough for Harry to hear him and his keens to get louder. Louis nods, and takes his cock out to help Harry go back to his position; he expects Nick to stop fingering him, but Nick continues his ministrations, slowly scissoring his fingers. Louis can feel the control slipping out of his fingers when he’s helpless to do anything but fuck Harry again, on all fours over him because he doesn’t trust his knees only.

Harry’s loud keening fills the room. Louis knows he’s probably not even aware he’s doing it, they’re always much more vocal when they get in this place usually. He fucks desperately into him, biting and marking his neck to try and suffocate his moans.

Nick is over him, down to three fingers. He’s careful, really careful when he whispers in Louis’ hear, “Would it be okay if I fucked you, Lou?”

Louis can feel that Nick knows he’s the most in control right now, and he doesn’t even understand how it happened. He stutters out a yes, and braces himself for what’s about to happen. He slows his movements and kisses Harry’s jaws, checking if he’s safe. He can’t have Harry not feeling safe, he can’t have his baby not enjoying it.

Nick is smaller than Harry, but Louis doubts someone can be actually bigger than Harry. The sensation of both filling and being filled is overwhelming him to the maximum, and he can’t even move anymore, can only grind his cock deep inside Harry and let Nick fuck into him with the same languid pace he was using for fingering him.

Harry is trembling when he comes, adding on the mess that was already on his stomach. Louis takes off the blindfold with trembling hands and kisses him hard and deep, moaning into his mouth. He strokes his cock to make him come again. Harry’s gaze is lost, his eyes unfocused, and he’s, gone quiet, still crying.

He feels Nick spanking him lightly, and he mouths at Harry’s neck, helpless, trying to move and do his share of work but barely succeeding. Everything is too much; the lights are too much, the noises are too much, and the rough drag of Nick’s hands and Nick’s cock are too much. His vision become spotty and he sees white as he comes for the second time, losing track of everything that’s not his cock pulsing inside Harry, and Nick moving into him.

He can feel that Nick slowly moves him to lay near Harry, and he cuddles up to him, wanting to feel Harry’s body heat. He slowly opens his eyes, and sees Nick over Harry on all fours, jacking off both of their cocks at the same time with his ginormous hands. Louis’ cock gives a spent twitch of interest, but nothing more. He sees Harry coming first and then starting to whine and hiccough from the oversensitivity, but he doesn’t word out. Good boy, his best boy.

When Nick comes he collapses on Harry’s other side, and smiles weakly at Louis. “I hope that was okay,” he murmurs, suddenly unsure.

Louis idly dips his fingers in the mess on Harry’s tummy, and starts feeding him, eliciting a pleased moan from his partner. He feels happy and sated, and like he wants to sleep for a whole week. He slowly feeds Harry all the come he can, and then shakes his head in Nick’s direction, fond. “It was more than, I promise,” he says, his voice rough.

He cuddles up to Harry and starts giving him fleeting kisses on his shoulder, trying to make him come down without startling him. He’s still not capable of getting up to clean everything, so he’s glad when Nick does it, going out of the room and coming back with a wet flannel.

He lets himself be cleaned and petted a bit, almost purring when Nick divides his ministrations between Harry and him, and he smiles up at Nick in thanks.

Harry is slowly coming up, and Louis hugs him hard, just breathing him in for a couple of minutes. He needs a bit of time for himself and his partner, but he knows Nick is probably hovering, unsure of what to do.

He detaches himself from Harry, and he gestures to Nick to come join the hug. The pinch on his bum he receives tells him he did the right thing, and he laughs a bit, his heart skipping a beat.

It was definitely more than.

 

***

 

Nick doesn’t go away that night, because Louis is into aftercare more than everyone he knows, and they sleep all together in the playroom after remaking the bed. The morning after, Harry surprises them both with a breakfast in bed, and looks a bit teary when Nick finally goes home to change and recompose.

Louis hugs them and goes to wash the dishes, Harry going back to their pronoun necklace and relaxing a bit. Later, when he’s finished and they’re cuddled on their couch, watching _Pride_ for the millionth time, harry speaks.

“Thank you for all that, Lou. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Louis smiles and kisses Harry’s temple. “Everything for you, baby. Everything.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I must confess that the mods messed up the prompts and sent me just what I stated I wouldn't write, so as an asexual writing a pwp took me double the time and I'm sorry about that. I also hope I didn't make it awkward.
> 
> I tried to make Harry's genderfluidity as realistic as possible (which means no panties when it's a boy day--as a closeted trans person, underwear is how I express myself more often than now, and allowing for casual misgendering or something like that was simply not possible), if there is something that you would like to correct or to tell me, I'm open to that.
> 
> This was the original fic prompt: "Harry and Louis in an established relationship - several years so far - Harry is genderfluid but is only open with Louis about it. Harry has always wanted to hook up with Nick because "Louis have you SEEN his hands" and Louis becomes some sort of obsessed with seeing what Harry looks like when he's blowing someone else. Unbeknownst to Harry, Louis reaches out to Nick to ask him about it. Awkward Louis and Nick conversations and fierce protective Louis who knows that it could end up with Nick knowing about Harry's genderfluidity and he just wants to make sure that Nick doesn't hurt him. Steamy threesome and overly sexually satisified Harry."
> 
> Any remaining error is on me and not on the two amazing people who accepted to beta this, tell me and I'll correct it!
> 
> As per usual, kudos and comments make the author happy! If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com/post/145507764061/whiskey-and-rye-by-stria-on-ao3-it-should-have)!


End file.
